Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical surgical tool.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, medical manipulators for assisting in surgery are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-174686 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses that loosening of a wire is prevented by a spring being interposed in an intermediate part of the wire in a mechanism that transmits the power output from a drive motor via the wire. Moreover, Patent Document 1 discloses that a pulley on a driven side is positioned by a minute vibration generating device that transmits minute vibration to the pulley on the driven side on which the wire is hung.
Additionally, for example, United States patent application, Publication No. 2010/0082041 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a surgical tool for surgery. The surgical tool described in Patent Document 2 includes an end effector provided at a distal end of a shaft, a tendon member connected to the end effector and inserted through the shaft, and a winding-up device that tractions the tendon member provided at a proximal end of the shaft. Moreover, the surgical tool described in Patent Document 2 includes a preloading system for applying initial tension to the tendon member.